


Idol Producer? What a joke.

by Aexoris



Category: EXO (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Baekhyun, Possessiveness, jealous baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexoris/pseuds/Aexoris
Summary: After EXO finished watching some Idol Producer's episodes in support of their beloved absent member, Byun Baekhyun decides he can't take it anymore and makes it his goal to win his Lay hyung back.





	Idol Producer? What a joke.

**Cai Xukun**

 

 

Xukun was nervous. It was the chance for him to prove himself, after seeing a post from a fan of his on Weibo suggesting he registered for the new TV show Idol Producer he wanted to make his fans proud and so he was made a contestant after being selected.

 

 

He was now in the waiting room among a few other contestants who didn't look much better, in fact they seemed worse with the way they kept fidgeting and looking down at their shoes while stretching themselves.

 

 

However, unlike the others Xukun noticed a cute one wearing a pink bunny hooded sweat that didn't seem much terrified at all. Acutally he looked quite collected, he was even calmly eating a chocolate bar. Xukun moved towards the boy who didn't notice him until he was close by.

 

 

 _So weird and cute_. _I like that._ _I have to make him my friend; all the others seems to avoid me for some reason_ _. S_ _ince earlier_ _i can feel their stare on me each time i turn my back to them._ _Maybe i shouldn't have put on the fishnet shirt after all._

 

 

«Hi, i'm Xucun and you?» Xukun grinned at the boy while offering his hand.

 

 

The contestant threw him an hesitant look at first but then relaxed to take his hand.

 

 

«I'm Linong but call me Nong Nong!» Linong said cheerfully.

 

 

It was at this moment Xukun felt the start of a beautiful friendship.

 

 

They continued chatting happily for a while until the director told us to get their makeup and hair done.

 

 

«The auditions will start soon! Please get ready and don't forget to self rank yourselves first.»

~AEXORIS~

 

 

**Zhang Yixing/Lay**

 

 

Lay took on being the program's host and judge very seriously. He diligently took a lot of notes of the candidates, be it before or after the auditions he studied their weaknesses and how to help them grow as potential future idols.

 

 

He just wanted to help these young boys in getting closer to their dreams and so if he had to appear strict, harsh and hurt his image but it is worth it because when you are a trainee it is one of the most significant time of an idol.

 

 

The harder you work the luckier you are, he taught them but he was never sure if that's enough. He hoped to prepare them for the tough life of an idol and to push them to what they can give the best.

 

 

That's why he didn't except Cai Xukun, one of the most anticipated contestant to be this...captivating. When he briefly glanced at him earlier in the waiting room and saw him having his makeup done he expected sexy yes, alluring maybe, but talented he didn't see coming.

 

 

Unlike most of the others he moved with clean and clearly defined steps, he didn't just dance he played with the public. His smooth singing and stage presence truly highlighted his charisma.

 

 

What's more this Xukun had good balance. Therefore they all agreed to give him an A.

 

 

Xukun appeared pretty intimidated most of times when he tried to get closer to him. To change that Lay decided to gift him a lip balm as a mean to appear more approachable.

 

 

«I'm impressed Xukun you did really good on the last evaluation, here take this one i saw you say you needed one.» Lay smiled.

 

 

«Oh thank you PD Zhang!» Xukun said all flustered and embarassed, face all red.

 

 

_How cute. Aigoo i want to stroke his fluffy hair._

 

 

When Xukun chose his song _Mask_ to interpret with a few others trainees Lay was very surprised and happy to see him. He felt he was lucky to have him on his team, they would win.

 

 

They were in the training room with Lay giving them advices on the dance.

 

«Hey you! Kunkun you're way too far don't be afraid come closer to me.» Lay laughed.

 

 

He looked in disbelief at the huge empty spot in front of him. _He's so funny, why are all the trainees afraid of touching me or even coming near me?_

 

 

«Ah yes i'm sorry.» Xukun muttered and took a few steps back.

 

 

He seemed dazed by Lay's laugh. _Really adorable._ Thanks to Lay's efficient advices and involvement they finished practise time early that day. Meaning at midnight all the trainees went to the dormitory to sleep leaving their coach behind with a lot of persuasion from him. 

 

 

Of course Lay wanted to carry on practising by himself but his waist was beginning to hurt him a little too much as he forgot to take his painkillers and so he decided to stop there for today.  He tried to stand up a little too fast and yeah that was not agood idea at all as the pain shot up his spine he softly gasped and he slowed down.

 

 

While sweating and sitting on the floor Lay  took a time to gather himself and  thought about his members and  about how much he missed them. He drank for his bottle of water and stood up from the floor to go home.

 

 

I wonder what they're doing, Baekhyun told me he would go to China soon for a photoshoot i hope i will see him it's been so long since i touched his fluffy hair...my battery of him is low.

 

 

At the entrance of the building he spotted Kunkun and Nong Nong waiting.

 

 

_And how sweet they were waiting for me?_

 

 

_«_ Here PD Zhang we were waiting for you!» Linong waved joyfully at Lay.

 

 

«PD Zhang we were worried you lied to us and wouldn't go home to rest.» Xukun pouted.

 

 

«Aigoo thank you my dear students don't worry i will go home, let's walk together hn?» Lay smiled sweetly.

 

 

While stroking Xukun's head Lay certainly never noticed the other male figure at the other side of the entrance glaring  fiercely at them  in the darkness of the chilling night .

 

 

 

~AEXORIS~

 

 

** B yun Baekhyun **

 

 

Ok so Baekhyun has been told a lot that he's irresistible, good singer, puppy, cute and blablabla but he liked it the most when Lay complimented him. He always had a soft spot for his Lay hyung and he wouldn't have it in another way. 

 

 

S ome may think he's spoiled but he just like to have his hyung attention, when he was with him he did extra effort to make him laugh but damn Lay's laugh is the most precious and cutest thing on Earth. When Lay is expressionless, which happens often considered his facial muscles are sleepy and he appears often dazed, he appeared ten times more clingy and overbearing.

 

 

Whenever he happened to find a Baekxing video  like now he watched it with a huge smile on his face so bright that Sehun would throw a pillow on his face on while muttering about pervy and creepy hyungs. He wondered really what's that child problem,  is Suho teaching him bad things?

 

 

While looking at Jongdae's guilty expression and Jongin disgusting smile Baekhyun thought he really missed his pure and innocent Lay hyung...he sighed, ok maybe not a so innocent sheep.  But anyway Baekhyun wanted to see Lay so when he found about a certain Zhang Yixing being a judge in a TV show

 

 

« Hey guys let's watch together Lay hyung Idol Producer.» Baekhyun suggested  while forcefully gathering all the members around the couch . 

 

 

Because damn he wasn't going to let them take the time to say no, what Bacon wanted he got. It took some wrestling but Baekhyun managed to handle Xiumin and Kyungsoo who both wanted to run away to buy ice cream quite easily. Baekhyun fantastic was like that.

 

 

Ok so maybe Chanyeol helped a lot after some  chocolate bribing  from Baekhyun  but let's not talk about that.  They were now all entangled under the numerous soft blankets on them

 

 

« Rah be quiet please i'm trying to get the first episode on!» Kyungsoo said loudly.

 

 

«Yeah frankly you guys are useless.» Jongin added cheekily.

 

 

«Yah Baekhyun-ah are these two some kinds of new failed prototype idiots?» Chanyeol inquired and leaned his head toward Jongin's side.

 

 

«Sshh they were never supposed to know that.» Baekhyun whispered harshly  and smirked cheekily.

 

 

O f course Jongdae's fake gasp after that didn't help in anything.

 

 

«Idiots.» Kyungsoo  cursed under his breath with a straight face  and black glasses on .

 

 

«Ice cream ice cream ice creeeeeaaaammm~» Xiumin sang in a high pitched voice, twirled like a bottle and ended up sitting on Chen's lap for some reason.

 

 

«Pff enough i want to see Lay hyung. Your king demand it!» Sehun leaned on Baekhyun's shoulder.

 

 

«Yes we want Lay hyung hurry  up fairy !» Baekhyun yelled loudly.

 

 

«...» Kyungsoo said.

 

 

«You  guys are the worst  what nonsense are you talking about , why did i agree to join EXO again? Why didn't i end my contract with SM last summer? » Suho rolled his eyes and as the leader  ordered the silence and  took the remote control and started the episode.

 

 

.

.

.

.

 

 

A fter some time Baekhyun's eye began to twitch.  They watched more than one episode and he was getting really annoyed at Lay. First of all Lay hyung was really cool with his strict and terrifying new persona of his. Lay was hot.

 

 

W hen Lay was professional with this hairstyle it was so exciting to see his Lay hyung like that because he knew how sweet and soft he is around EXO so to see all the hundred trainees terrified of him like that was entertaining. 

 

 

Lay had a lot of fans in China even a lot of fanboys among the trainees but no one dared to go near so much his presence  and charisma  was strong.

 

 

How could they not fanboy? Baekhyun himself was. _Wow so handsome and cool._

 

 

B ut then something bad happened.  This Kunkun as Lay seemed to secretly like to call him by was seducing his Lay hyung. Baekhyun was not happy at all he was getting annoyed by the way Lay kept staring at this trainee with stars in his eyes like he's so fascinated.

 

 

H e also gave him a lip balm. Lay never gave him a lip balm. Outrageous! And when he said that  this Xukun is handsome and good and that if he was a girl he would have swooned but sadly he's a boy…What the hell! Suho didn't raise him to be like that being easily charmed by anybody, sure this guy is attractive but Lay hyung  absolutely  can't, he already has me.  _Don't tell me he forgot me? I can't be that forgettable._

 

 

When a trainee asked Lay where he's going and Lay answered «In your heart.»  _What._

 

 

Baekhyun  couldn't take it anymore especially when he saw Xukun choosing Lay's room for Mask, Baekhyun  had to get Lay back. For EXO 's honour and EXO-Ls but most of all for himself.  After all it was  **his** Lay hyung. 

 

 

« Wow Lay is so cool, did you see their shocked look when they saw Lay enter? That's so funny.»  Jongdae laughed loudly.

 

 

«Well of course our Lay is an amazing dancer plus he has a wonderful voice and he's so talented he's the star of China.» Suho proclamed proudly and tapped his chest  but accidently bumped his feet against the table .

 

 

« Pathetic.» Kyungsoo said wihtout emotion.

 

 

« Baekhyun why are you squeezing my teddy bear like that? Stop it you're hurting him.» Xiumin protested.

 

 

« Chanyeol i s it a figment of my imagination?» Baekhyun glared.

 

 

« No it is not. Guys can't you see Lay is getting bewitched by these pretty boys.» Chanyeol agreed.

 

 

« Lay hyung can't do that i thought he was ours. Why is he giving them all lip balm?» Sehun pouted.

 

 

« We have to go to China i can't let that happen anymore i have to remind him.» Baekhyun had a determined look.

 

 

«Are you crazy do you really think they will let us go to China like that?» Jongdae declared.

 

 

.

.

.

.

 

 

The next day after a lot of disgustingly sweet aegyo  with Xiumin help, Baekhyun bribbed the manager, the noona in charge of the team as well as his boss aka Lee Soo Man. What Bacon wanted  Bacon got. On the next day after much efforts in convincing the other members Baekhyun got on a plane to China  in  direction  to  Idol Producer building.

 

 

The plane landed and after getting out of the airport B aekhyun drove by car with Jongin and Sehun  in , it was decided the three of them would appear as special guests in the show to help and guide the trainees for their upcoming performance. But Baekhyun had to kidnap both of them because they just wouldn't wake up. Thankfully Chanyeol was there to help him. Chanyeol was the best.

 

 

They first arrived in their hotel room where they would shortly stay in and decided to spent the time in because it was too late to go see Lay now. They would go the next day and what a surprise it will be since Lay doesn't know yet.

 

 

After making sure they were both asleep, Baekhyun got in his car and drove towards the building where the trainees and their coach practised. He had to see Lay he couldn't wait until tomorrow  even if he was angry with him he missed him too much  and was so excited about seeing him again after such a long time .

 

 

Baekhyun never saw two certain maknaes following him with a camera in hand.

 

 

It was now midnight he glanced at the entrance of the building and waiting in the cold night for now half an hour.

 

 

_Lay hyung hurry, obviously he's overdoing it again with the practising i bet he must be trying harder than the trainees, he know he can't do that with his waist he's so stubborn, does he want me to spank him againt or what? Ah! I see a silhouette it must be him._

 

 

However Baekhyun saw then something he never wanted nor wished to see again. Lay having his hand on Xukun's head and _moving_ it slowly around...in other words he was stroking his head in an affectionate gesture while smiling on top of that.

 

 

_I thought i was your only fluffy puppy Lay! And this Xukun too how can he be so cute and all blushing like that even if it's so dark? And there is another one too?_

 

 

Baekhyun felt betrayed. Baekhyun drove back to the hotel, nobody dares to challenge Bacon like that, Lay has been cheating on him with so many trainees not just one. Tomorrow for sure he will teach them.

 

 

~ AEXORIS ~

 

 

**Byun Baekhyun**

 

 

They woke up early in the morning and got in the car to join their beloved Lay finally.

 

 

«Let's go it's time to see the king of China!» Jongin cried excitedly.

 

 

«Yah Sehun-ah until when will you stop watching SpongeBob stop it we're almost there and you will never finish this episode in time.» Baekhyun scolded sternly.

 

 

«You are so childish Sehun, SpongeBob at your age really? I thought you were more of an anime guy. EXO-Ls would be so disappointed...» Jongin muttered.

 

 

«No i will speed up the video it is a crime to not finish an episode of SpongeBob you know i can't do that. And Jongin pay attention to the road please you're driving i don't want to die i have a boyfriend--» Sehun argued.

 

 

«--what you have a boyfriend? Who who since when? Wow daebak Lay will love this surprise.» Jongin interrupted.

 

 

«Yes it is you.» Sehun said seriously.

 

 

«What?! Since when?» Jongin inquired surprised.

 

 

«Since the day you made me pasta wearing a pink apron. Hyung do you think i'm easy like that? You were seducing me i can't believe it.» Sehun answered in a fake upset voice.

 

 

«Since when EXO has two drama queens? Suho hyung will not be happy.» Baekhyun muttered.

 

 

«Yah Sehun-ah you're really a brat why would you make me think of this embarassing memory again? Unbelievable you two against me like that. Only Kyungsoo and Jongdae treat me right.» Jongin deplored and groaned.

 

 

«And they're delusional too...Ah we're there, shoo shoo kids get out the car. » Baekhyun gently demanded.

 

 

They all reluctantly obeyed him and entered Idol Producer filming place.

 

 

 

~ AEXORIS ~

 

**Zhang Yixing/Lay**

 

 

 

Lay was practising again with his team of trainees for _Mask_ when he suddenly heard a very familiar and loud «LAY!» from behind. _No it can't be._ Before he could even turn to see he was engulfed in three hugs so giant he couldn't see anymore.

 

 

So Lay totally didn't expect it when he saw Baekhyun, Jongin and Sehun. He felt Baekhyun sniffing at him like usual when they meet again after a long period. Lay was happy and he hugged them back to death.

 

 

«Haha hello everyone we are EXO members we're here today to help you all to progress and most of all to spend some time with our Lay because we missed him so much.» Baekhyun looked at the trainees like another species while hugging Lay.

 

 

«Hi i'm Kai, here Baekhyun and him Sehun, nice to meet you all» Jongin smiled politely.

 

 

«Wow is that Kai? EXO EXO. Amazing all three members? PD Zhang first and now this? We're blessed.» was what you could hear from the trainees from time to time.

 

 

All the trainees rushed then in the room to greet them properly and there were even some, a lot actually of fanboys that kept asking for autograph. Without a doubt they were popular. The trainees includind Xukun and Linong were in a daze all day as Sehun and Jongin took in charge the dancing and Baekhyun gave them some vocal tips. Everyone was in admiration.

 

 

But that was not what Baekhyun came here for. He had to make a point so when he will leave they won't do anything to Lay hyung and him too. _I have to wake him up he can't be seduced like that._

 

 

Suddenly Baekhyun bit Lay's shoulder and Xukun gasped, the trainees present seemed horrified all movement stopped. When Lay didn't react as if that kind of thing happened all the time they were even more shocked.

 

 

That day even if usually Baekhyun is quite clingy, Lay noticed he was much clingier than usual especially each time they were in front of a trainee.

 

 

Baekhyun did all kinds of cute things, he made him laugh, he kept shooting cute smile at him, he touched his waist and patted his butt a lot.

 

 

_It was like he was trying...to seduce him?_ _No. Why would Baekhyun do that it makes to sense._

 

 

Like for exemple he was about to pat Xukun's head because he did a good job on the fourth sequence of the dance when Baekhyun did a weird thing.

 

 

«Good job Kunkun keep it up, you and Nong Nong are on the right track--» Lay cheered.

 

 

«--yes good job Kunkun haha, Lay i need you come.» Baekhyun interrupted.

 

 

Baekhyun took Lay's hand in his one and pulled him along while giving a special look of his to Xukun.

 

 

It goes without saying that Xukun felt pretty confused after that and thought deeply about the meaning of this weird behaviour.

 

 

After pulling his Lay hyung far away from Xukun, Baekhyun looked deep into Lay's eyes.

 

 

«Why?» Baekhyun asked.

 

 

«Why?» Lay was confused.

 

 

«Do you like Xukun?» Ok Baekhyun was definitely jealous now.

 

 

«What nonsense are you talking about? Of course not.» Lay was caught off guard.

 

 

«The lip balm, the shy looks, the compliments and whatnot. I saw everything.» Baekhyun scowled like he ate a bad thing.

 

 

«He's just my student nothing else i promise i just like his talent--» Lay tried to calm the situation.

 

 

«--look at me sheep. You're mine so stop it with all the flirting with that pretty boy over there.» Baekhyun scolded and pulled hard the collar of his shirt.

 

 

«My small puppy how can you say that i didn't--» Lay gulped and then cooed to calm the situation.

 

 

«--yes you did. You stop it with Kunkun if you don't i will make you stop by seducing you. You know you don't want to try me. I can do far worse than you've ever seen me doing to you.» Baekhyun threatened.

 

 

At this moment Lay thought he was really cute when he glared at him like that, what a pity he couldn't take a photo.

 

 

_Baekhyun already knows i have a weak spot for him that's why he keep doing aegyo he do it do make me smile._

 

 

_Aw what a cute puppy he just wanted to make me happy! He must have felt my serious attitude in the program with the trainees made me seems too cold and that scared the trainees._

 

 

_In short Baekhyun just wants to help me. I will show him i'm good now._

 

 

~ AEXORIS ~

 

 

**Byun Baekhyun**

 

 

The next day Xukun and Linong were looking for Lay. Baekhyun saw them, and they came near him.

 

 

«Baekhyun have you seen PD Zhang?» Linong asked.

 

 

Baekhyun was pissed off. He wanted to appear crazy to scare them so he began to laugh suddendly for thirty seconds and then stopped abruptly when he deemed it enough.

 

 

«Look. I'm the sheep of Korea yo baby~» Sehun rapped in the background, wide-eyes he dropped the popcorn he had in his hands.

 

 

«How do you think he will respond? Most importantly who do you think will win? Keep on watching because you will know in the next episode of _The quest of Byunbyun_.» Jongin whispered in a turmoil.

 

 

«Not my popcorn!» Sehun deplored.

 

 

Jongin was currently filming Baekhyun while hiding in a corner with Sehun as it was his duty to report everything to the other members, it's definitely not to make fun of Baekhyun after that, it is for scientific purposes.

 

 

«Pfft Baekhyun is so possessive we have to record this, this is gold.» Jongin giggled.

 

 

«He's in my heart so shoo shoo.» Baekhyun made the i'm looking at you gesture and slowly took a few steps backward in slow motion while glaring and threateningly doing waves with his arms like noodles. He apparently learned it from SpongeBob, blame Sehun.

 

 

«Was that a pokemon attack? It was mind-blowing.» Linong inquired fascinated.

 

 

«No...it was the love shot and damn that was cute, Baekhyun right?...» Xukun paused enamored with sparkles in his eyes.

 

 

.

.

.

.

 

 

The next day Lay did something he totally didn't expect. He approched Baekhyun. _Too close._

 

 

«Don't worry you will always be my favorite.» Lay whispered after leaning over his ear.

 

 

«Is your waist better?» Baekhyun tried to change the subject all flustered.

 

 

Lay threw him a knowing smile and softly kissed his temple as Baekhyun closed an eye before leaving him alone in the corridor.

 

 

«I-I love you Zhang Yixing-sshi!» Baekhyun sweaked in a weak voice with an arm up.

 

 

Baekhyun was stunned; he won. He began to do a wavy dance like a noodle with his arms.

 

 

_Please tell me the hotness i feel is not me blushing. I'm so happy i could die. Lay what a charmer. Gyah i won! Yes i knew it._

 

 

Baekhyun jumped all over the place and called excitedly his baby Sehun to tell him he was buying dinner tonight to celebrate.

 

 

«Yes!» Baekhyun panted happily as he ran.

 

 

It is said that day he had a grin so huge while making his way back to his room that a few passing people stumbled over their feet, even Sehun desperately pinched his cheek hard to make it go away.

 

 

_See Zhang Yixing is **my** Lay hyung only._


End file.
